What Happened In Venice
by 8expressions
Summary: One summer Delia changes but, soon something happens to erase them. Also my first fanfic, please review.
1. Prologue

I wake up with a low rumbling at the edge of my consciousness. I'm not immediately certain if this is a headache or a leftover ache of a midnight fall to the ground or a hit to the headboard of my bed. The feeling does not pass, but instead, it insists and takes hold of my body until I am forced to recognize it. The buzzing at the back of my head is now a throb pulsing through every vain and circuit of my brain and the recognization hits. It is pain, but it is also memory. A feeling that is hanging on too long, a feeling I could only recognize if I have felt it before. To the practical daily people in my life who tell me to move on, let go, get over it; it is impossible. The memory has caused to much pain to forget.


	2. Chapter 1

Hiding under the bed, I became used to dust bunnies and bits of paper in my nostrils. Still, it was generally warm and the main point of being there was the silence that could only exist in such a place as this one. Once, a pair of brown leathered feet hesitated not far from my nose, and there was a distant and muffled noise that just might have been my name being called. It was.

"Delia, is it possible that you could somehow appear so we can take you to the airport on time?"

No mother dear, it isn't. Everything that has been asked of me to do, I have somehow managed to fail and disappoint the people who questioned the favor. So, instead of going out and embracing all of life's challenges, I hide under the bed like a monster. I am actually beginning to think I am a monster after all. I mean, aren't monsters horrible creatures that are generally ugly and weepy and hide in the dark and evil instead of going out into the light and happiness? From the Beast in Beauty and the Beast to the Boogeyman in almost every small child's nightmares, they hid and scared those who accidentally stumbled upon them. My tactic for the scaring is silence. To convince my discoverers that no one is really there and give them the dead silence everybody fears.

"Delia!" Mother is starting to get mad. Me, I'm silent and content on nothing. She shouts my name again but, louder this time. Soon she pronounces every vowel of my name louder until I feel as if she's right next to me breathing down the skinny fragile neck I posses. I decide immediately, that when it comes to the mother of the monster, they never hide because their mothers are probably 10,000 times scarier than they are. Facing something dangerous is better than being revealed but, the two combined, is probably like the big bad dragon being slayed by the knight in shining amour. The good guys always win. Life is never fair, an easy lesson learned in my life.

I crawled out from the warmth and comfort of the darkness, my bed provided, like a spider: the big hairy, creepy, crawly arachnid that has a reputation of being a blood-sucking monster. Well, I certainly don't suck blood, but I could pass for hairy, creepy and crawly.

"Delia, I give up on you!" I looked down as it was the best place to look when mother was in her lecture of how I should be "the ideal daughter". Now I wished I could sneak back to hide with the dust bunnies and bits of paper again. "This trip is for the best Delia, and you will come to see that when you're sailing down the canals of Venice experiencing other lifestyles and viewing other things than the bottom of your bed and doing nothing." I continued to look down with no response so she sighed heavily and grabbed the duffel bag on top of my bed and walked out of the small purple room I have lived in since the day I was brought home from the hospital until now, 13 years later.

_This trip is for the best… experiencing other lifestyles and viewing other things… the bottom of _

_your bed and doing nothing…_

I couldn't say I did nothing under there. I mean, I do think.


	3. Chapter 2

_Venice is the most beautiful and romantic city in the world. Venice is unique - her lattice-work of islands, canals, bridges, piazzas and magnificent 16th and 17th century palaces enchant all those who visit…_

_For a thousand years the city was one of the most enduring mercantile sea powers on the face of the earth. Today the brilliance and influence have long since faded, leaving a town of tarnished glories, out of time and out of place, so achingly beautiful it's hard not to look for the back of the set…_

_Blah blah blah blah…_

After reading the small script translated to English, every word on a Venice travel brochure has become just a bunch of blurs to the pupils of my eyes. It has been 10 hours since I last saw mother. Her last words were

"Enjoy Venice Delia, it's for the best!"

It's the best for what? She keeps saying this with me having no idea what she means. So instead of asking her, I smiled, nodded and entered the gateway. Leaving mother wasn't actually all that hard though. I guess saying goodbye is what always makes leaving difficult, so instead I just left.

_Ding Ding Ding!_

I sat back in my seat as the ferry taking me to Venice pulled into the small dock that mother arranged for me to be picked up at because she perferred me to get off somewhere where I couldn't get lost in a big crowd that usually inhabited the city's gateway. When the ferry came to a halt, I stood up and picked up my duffel bag that had layed at my feet and walked out with an actual smile on my face. I seemed to be more excited than I thought, because usually I would have just waited for someone to escort me off and frown the whole time I was another number added to the population in this place.

"Oh Delia, you have grown so much since I last saw you. How old are you now? 17." I turned to see a red-headed lady wearing a yellow sundress smiling wide with her magnificent light green eyes gleaming. She laughed lightly at her own joke and started scrutinizing me as if I were something unbeleviable. Her eyes were big and bright, so I took it as a "good" unbelievable. "Well," she said hooking her arm through mine. "Why don't I show you the place you will stay at with me during your visit here in Venice."

Just like that, I was close to someone. She didn't see me as the Beast or the Boogeyman, she saw me as Delia, another girl I have yet to meet.


	4. Chapter 3

It has now been 5 weeks and 2 days since I last saw mother, and her last words still echo through my head.

_It's for the best…_

Ugh. Even though hatrid pours through my body as those words reverberate between my left and right ear, I have now come to understand what those 4 words mean. My first night here, I slept underneath the bed in my temporary room, silent and content on nothing like I did back at home. Throughout the days, my aunt, Lucy Tronchetto, has uncovered a girl, a stranger that had hidden inside of me. There are now days where I look in the mirror and simle at the reflection and think about that monster that hid under the bed and I laugh at her.

Aunt Lucy is beautiful. Aunt Lucy is funny. Aunt Lucy is the greatest cook that writes her own recipes. Aunt Lucy can play any song on the harp exactly like it's original piece. Aunt Lucy is… These are many of the thoughts that now occupy my head with the single topic being AUNT LUCY. It's wrong of me to change from a mindless monster to an obsessive niece but, it is an improvement.

Aunt Lucy lives in an apartment close to the outerskirts of the city of Venice, so many cruise ocean liners sail by with their horns blaring sound throughout the rooms of Aunt Lucy's sanctuary. My favorite place to be in this haven, is the library. I guess the idea of silence calls out to me but, this silence is no longer bitter, it is peaceful. To add to the peacefulness, the first thing you see entering the library, is the ocean from the outside now intruding on the inside. This intrusion is probably the best thing you could ask to interupt something boring with no personality. However this ocean with nothing but blue gives the boring an interesting quality.


	5. Chapter 4

_It's for the best…_

I have changed and this is the best, and this trip I know now, was for me to become the person I hid. I never knew that but, soon I'd go back to being that mindless monster under the bed.


	6. Chapter 5

"Delia, pass me the basil."

Aunt Lucy and I were making her famous Italian Pasta Primevera. This was my favorite dish she created, and she was making it for me to celebrate my last day here in Venice when I was secretly celebrating my transformation here instead. Everthing good happened here, it's going to be sad when all these good memories will be hidden from plain sight barely accessable through the big brick walls that future memories will build. I'll miss it here.

"So, what do you say we do something as this pasta heats up?" Aunt Lucy asked looking through the smalll window that was located on the door of the oven. "Sure. What should we do?" I asked following her through the dining room to the living room and stopping at the entrance of the hallway. "I'm going to give you a farewell present. Something memorable so this visit is memorable too." She smiled wide like she always did. Tears suddenly hit my cheeks as the realization of leaving was coming near. "Oh, what's wrong Delia." I wiped the tears and smiled saying nothing. She took this as an answer and lead me to the door of the library. "Here it is!" she swung open the door. It was coming fast, so fast you could barely move an inch as the big boat came towards the giant window.

_BOOM! CRASH! _

_SPLASH!_

My body hit the water hard as it enveloped in cold liquid. My face frozen like my eyes were open, I could see white transparent wavy lines reflecting off the objects sealed in here with me; and then the face of Aunt Lucy appeared. Suddenly my chest was exploding as my lungs seemed no longer capable of holding air because there was more water than CO2. My body bobbed up to the surface of the ocean and water burst through my mouth. _Aunt Lucy_ a voice in my head seemed to whisper. My brain started to function as I dived beneath the cold to grab the rigid fragile body of my aunt.

She was light in my arms as I swam to the nearest piece of ground but, it was hard as bits of buildings, lamp posts and boats were everywhere as well as other Venicians. As I pulled out the body of my aunt her wieght grew heavier but, no movement occurred. CPR: Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, something I never learned but, I tried. I took my hands and entwined them the way I saw celebrities do in movies and pushed on her chest hoping water would come out. Already soaked, I couldn't feel the tears leaking from my eyes. _Saying goodbye is what always makes leaving difficult…_I pumped harder every time I heard the monster's voice but, Aunt Lucy stayed still. _So instead I just left…_Harder and harder and them my hands started to ache and I gave up. She was gone but, the monster was back.


End file.
